tap_adventure_time_travelfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced information
The more indepth information Heroes There are two ways to upgrade heroes. With gold and with chests. The difference of these two types of upgrading is their durability. The upgrades bought with gold are just temporary. Meaning that ones you time-loop, you will lose these upgrades. Upgrades gained by opening (boosted) CHESTS will last indefinitely and as such, will not be lost when you time-loop. There is another difference between the two, besides being temporary and permanent. Where as you just need 1 gold purchase for an item level, the chests items work differently. The more levels you have gained, the more items you need per permanent level. If you look at the image on the right, you will see numbers in 3 colors. When you hover over an item, that image will pop up. White is the maximum level of the item. Yellow/Orange are the levels bought with gold. The single green number is the permanent level. The "X/Y" displays the items received (X) and needed (Y) to gain another permanent level. More information can be found on the UPGRADING HEROES page. Heroes and their skills Defender Conquerer * Powerful strike: Active skill. Deals x% of his current DPS to the mob with the highest threat. 10 levels max and 425% as the first level. * Vindication: When a mob attacks the conquerer, it will be marked. When the conquerer attacks a marked enemy he will deal extra damage based on his x% of current HP. 15 levels max and first level is 5%. * Challenge: The conquerer has a chance to receive a charge each time a new mob appears. If he receives a charge, then his threat level is increased by 100%. In other words, the game will treat him as if he does twice the damage he really does and as such making him a higher priority target, so mobs are a lot more likely to attack him. 15 levels max and 2% chance at level 1. * Resilience: Reduces the damage of the attacking mob with each consecutive attack. This reduction is reset if the enemy lands a critical strike. 7 levels max and 0.3% at level 1. * Spiked armor: When a mob attacks the conquerer, the mob will receive damage based on a percentage of his current HP. If the mob's attack is critical, the damage it receives is increase by the conquerer's critical power. 7 levels max and 0.2% at level 1. The conquerer might not look that useful or powerful initially. But the combined skills make this hero a force to be reckoned with. Huntress * Volley: Active skill. The huntress shoots a barrage of arrows into the air hitting all enemies with x% of her current DPS. Critical power is applied to critical hits. 20 levels max and 125% at level 1. * Rapid reload: Increases attack speed while lowering damage. DPS remains the same. 15 levels max and 20% at level 1. * Natural predator: Huntress does x% increased damage to all mobs, except to the one with the highest threat. 15 levels max and 8% at level 1. * Big game: If the huntress kills an enemy, there is a chance that an artifact (Arrowhead, Bones, Finger) will drop as well as additional gold. Critical hit kills have a higher chance of this happening. 5 levels max and 0.1% at level 1. * Opportunity shot: Increases the huntress chance for a critical hit. 7 levels max and 0.35% at level 1. Ranger * skill 1 * skill 2 * skill 3 * skill 4 * skill 5 Hermit * skill 1 * skill 2 * skill 3 * skill 4 * skill 5 Priest Thief Beastmaster Enchantress Guerrilla Magic Bolt This is your own special place. Here you can upgrade your Magic Bolt as well as do quests. Upgrading the Magic Bolt speaks for itself. However, unlike upgrading your heroes' damage, this will increase your magic damage. (MPS) Quests There are 3 tiers of quests and 6 types of quests. Tiers # Tier 1: The top quest. Refreshes after every level defeated. Time required: 3-10 minutes. Chance: 3-10% # Tier 2: The middle quest. Refreshes after ever 10th level defeated. Time required: 10-45 minutes. Chance: 25-60% # Tier 3: The bottom quest. Refreshes after every 100th level defeated. Time required: 45-90 minutes. Chance: 50-95% Types # TOMES # Runestones # Gems # Keys # Artifacts # Rings